Blue Stars (ver two)
by tomhollandprotectionsquad
Summary: "It had been days. It had been weeks. No one was there. Then you were." (or an excuse to write a probably misleading langst fanfiction)
1. Water

When Lance woke up, the first thing he noticed was the darkness. Not a normal, outside darkness like the night, but an unnatural one.

You know, the kind when you turn the light off in an empty room or when someone covers your eyes. That kind of darkness.

It takes a while for his eyes to adjust, but then he wished they hadn't. The room was small and appeared to be a shade of dark purple. A galran cell. Another room, another chamber, another position in this vast cosmos.

That definitely did not help his sudden anxiety. He tried to stand up, but his legs weren't having it and fell right back down.

The more he tried to move, the more his body weighed him down. It was like he was sinking . . .

Sinking . . .

Sinking . . .

And the water was all he saw as he sank lower and lower.

Lance usually loved the water, and his favorite was the rain. He loved the way the rain splattered on his skin and the sound of it hitting the earth beneath him, reassured him.

But it was different now.

He was trapped beneath the waves, falling to the ocean floor like a rock.

His body was incompetent in his fight against the sea, his long limbs full of metaphorical lead. His voice, his screams, were lost in the void of limitless water.

He couldn't do it. He failed, and this was his punishment.

Did he ever do anything right?

Or, was his life always under the waves?

Was he always this cold?

His vision was gone now, replaced with the looming darkness of his future.

His last thoughts before the fall being: Where did I go wrong?

He wasn't scared when he came to. He was more -detached, he guessed.

He messed with the thick rope around his wrists. It held fast, only resulting in rubbing his already raw wrists.

His surroundings hadn't changed yet, but that meant nothing. They'd come for him sooner or later. They always did.

Then he wouldn't be left alone, so he was grateful for the inattention.

He was still bored though.

The sentries were most likely still outside, but he couldn't tell. He wondered what ship he was in. But then again, his cell could be on a stray planet, maybe another galaxy.

He looked around the cell again, taking in more than he did the first time.

The room was about the size of an average car. It was decorated in a dark- almost black- purple with lighter undertones as needed. There were also small bench seats off to the side as well, again, obeying the current color scheme. And if he looked far enough, he could see the outline of a door he couldn't open, much less escape from.

He let out a small sigh. It wasn't like the others would rescue him anyway. They didn't really care.

His thoughts roamed - he hated when they did that - to other things. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone; a week? A month? A year? Time was irrelevant here, and they probably weren't even trying anyway.

There was a bang that startled him, causing him to jump, awaiting what came next. Bang! Bang! Bang! Each and everyone causing him to jump higher, and his premonitions becoming clearer and making more sense as they became louder and closer.

He then noticed that everything grew to be unnatural under his gaze; focusing and unfocusing, blurry and clear, real and fake. His chest tightened as he struggled to take deep breaths and black spots appeared in his vision.

The last thing he saw was a flash of white, and he was gone.


	2. Fire

~Unknown Time Before~

He opened his eyes gradually, as to not be blinded by the light shining on his face. He brought his hands from his eyes as the light became less intrusive. He stilled immediately at his surroundings.

They were different. Oh no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

 _I shouldn't have..._

 _I shouldn't have..._

 _I shouldn't..._

 _I...I..._

He closes his eyes again and tries to slow his erratic breathing. _In, out, in, out._ It took a little time, but he was eventually back to normal. He looked again at his surroundings.

It actually wasn't too different from what he had but different nonetheless. It still had the appearance of a cell, purple tones and all - but something was missing...

The door opened, and someone else was thrown in.

They muttered obscenities as they sat up, and Lance got his first good look at their face.

They looked like Allura- which is to mean Altean- but with green markings and a pixie cut. Their clothes resembled Lance's in galran prisoner fashion but was dirty and torn from the time they had been wearing it. The originally purple top was reduced to what Lance could recognize as a crop top, showing their stomach, and their pants torn to shorts.

"What are you looking at?" They asked, eyebrow raised at Lance. That's when he noticed their eyes. They were different colors- what was that called again?

Heterochromia was what he was supplied with.

One of their eyes reminded him- surprisingly- of his friend/rival, Keith, with the shades of red, orange, and yellow that colored his personality.

The other reminded him of Pidge, with the browns and greens of her own soul.

"I'll ask again, what do you think you're looking at?" They speak again and startle him out of his daze.

"Sorry, I-I just..." he starts to say, but he finds he doesn't have the words. His gaze switches to the concrete of the cell. "You have nice eyes," he blurts out before clamping his hand over his mouth. Stupid. He shouldn't have said that. He can feel their gaze on him as he blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry, again," he tries desperately to save the conversation. "You remind me of some of my friends," he tries instead.

They give him a thoughtful look before they reply. "I don't think there are any reasons to apologize for." They give him a shaky smile. "The name's Hadley Fawke. You most likely haven't heard of me."

He shakes his head. "Can't say I have, Hadley," His smile was a little more stationary than theirs but had the same emotion.

He holds out a hand. "My name's Lance." They shook hands.

"So how'd you get stuck in this hell-hole?" They ask. Lance frowns. He tries to think back, but everything that happened right before he woke up in the cell was missing.

"I'm not exactly sure." He looks over as they adopt a thoughtful expression.

"Where is the last place you remember being?"

"Space," he says bluntly. "Somewhere in space. In a robot cat. I think."

Their eyes light up. "You're a paladin?"

Lance nods. "I'm the blue paladin," he confirms.

"That's so cool," they gush, eyes sparkling. Lance shrugs.

"It's not too bad."


	3. Air

Hadley was conflicted. They had been so close to closing the deal. Before they had gotten caught by one of the higher-ups. Damn.

They would have gotten so much for the drive, as it was some heavily encrypted information.

This situation wasn't what they wanted, but it was the best way it could turn out. The group must have underestimated them. That was good. That was very good.

They could work with this.

"C'mon, just give us something," The man in front of them said. "Just one tiny thing. That's all we need." The man frowned when they didn't give an answer. He sighs before telling someone to throw them in a nearby cell with someone else.

They mutter obscenities as they sit up. That had hurt them a little, as it jostled their broken rib that they had gotten from the group's first assault. It had been fun knocking the cocky bastards down a peg.

The girl-no, woman- was staring at them intently as if trying to find out all of their secrets. "What?" they snap, startling her a little.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything," she apologizes, blue-lavender eyes peeking out from silver-white locks. She gives them a soft smile that makes them think of home. They return it with a fickle one. Hayden's eyes are drawn to their hands, suddenly feeling awkward. "Did- did I offend you?" she asks.

They shake their head.

"No. No, I- I just- It's been a long few days," They settle on saying. "It's been a long few days and I- you know what? Nevermind." They sit in the farthest corner from the woman. She unnerved them anyway...and not in a good way.

"Where are you from?" she tries, once again to make conversation. "Another planet or this one?"

They turn their attention to the supposed "princess" of an almost extinct alien race. "Look, no offense, but I should've been out of here hours ago." They look down to the communication device in their hand. Somehow, the idiots didn't recognize what it was and didn't take it from them. "It shouldn't be taking this long..."

They get cut off from a blast that takes out a side of the cell.

"Had!" someone yells out, and they grin. "You got five to get off this planet!"

They turn back to the princess. "That's my cue." They jump out of the still blazing ring of fire in the cell wall and make a run for it. Their ribs ache more the longer they run, trying to make it to the rendezvous point.

They get to the room that their confiscated contraband is held and swipes the drive from the startled guards and taunts them as they give chase.

They run through the overcrowded streets, ducking under and jumping over things as they run, quips flooding from their mouth to the group behind them. "Is that as fast as you can go?" they taunt, as a sharp pain come from the area of their broken rib. They run quicker, praying that the bone doesn't penetrate a lung.

That would be messy.

Suddenly, someone grabs their arm and pulls them into an alleyway, and they watch as the guards pass their hiding spot. They turn to the person beside them: a small child, looking to be the age of ten.

"Follow me, Hadley Fawke," she says after she checks that the guards are gone. " Destiny awaits you."

And they're off again.


End file.
